


All I Want For Christmas is You

by Imlokistalkingyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, i think its funny since snape can read thoughts, im sorry if this seems rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlokistalkingyou/pseuds/Imlokistalkingyou
Summary: you have the biggest crush on snape and someone's gonna help you out
Relationships: Severus Snape/You
Kudos: 4





	All I Want For Christmas is You

You had been hired as the new defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts this year.You have heard about everything that's happened to all the other teachers before you but thought to yourself this would be different ,you were different.

You have been teaching for three months now.You've met every staff member except the potions teacher severus snape.You've heard the rumors about him from other students and staff.some say he is a very serious teacher others say he has his eyes set on your position as defence against the dark arts.

When you saw him for the first time you just had to stare. He was a tall handsome young teacher ,with black mid length hair with beautiful forest green eyes. That first look was all it took you couldn't get him out of your mind since then. 

You had a very big crush with one of your fellow teachers but on severus no less.As the months passed you thought you hid the crush very well but everyone around you knew about it. Everyone except the potions teacher that is. Some of the other teachers would even try to help you by giving him some hints to go talk to you. Other staff members already made bets on who would make the first move and if you two would even end up together.

But three months later and neither of you had done anything to get closer to one another.Noe it was december and everyone was getting ready to go home for the holidays. Hogwarts was decorated for the muggles christmas holiday there were trees and ornaments everywhere with candles and snow everywhere it looked like some kinda winter wonderland. But what really caught everyone's attention was the mistletoes hanging in certain spots around the school.

One of your friends and fellow teacher Minerva Mcgonagall knew about your crush on severus and she was the one who hung up most of the mistletoes,she was tired of nothing happening between the both of you so she came up with a plan.

You were inside saying goodbye to all your students and passing out small gifts to some of the staff,And severus was outside watching the children line up for the trains to arrive. Minerva needed some help for her plan to work so she called upon three of her most reliable students and told them about the plan.

With the trans almost arriving fast Minerva knew she had to act fast so she sent the student on their way to get you and she would deal with severus.

The students ran as fast as they could towards you saying how they needed your help immediately one of their friends casted a spell and it went horribly wrong you just had to follow them and with that thy got you to jolt up right and follow them all of you running to the specific place minerva had told them to go.

Minerva went to the trains and told Severus he had an important summon from the headmaster that he was immediately supposed to go.Severus walked in a fast pace with Minerva to the headmaster.

The girls had run way too fast for you to so you had to catch your breath by the staircase reading up to the second floor.while on the same path severus a few steps in front of minerva was right behind you when minerva had dropped her wand. Getting severus to stop right next to you. 

The girls had returned and ran straight behind minerva who was standing looking at the two of you chuckling. You had no idea why but then one of the girls spoke up saying how you and the other professor were both under the mistletoe and the rules were you both had to kiss.

You looked at minerva wondering if you should thank her later or cry.

“Come now severus don't keep (y/n) waiting.” after she said that your face turned fifty shades red and you could have sworn minerva was laughing behind that smile of hers.

Severus looked at you ,he looked as flustered as you did and started to speak stuttering in his words saying how you didn't have to kiss him if you didn't really want to and such.Rambling on and on about it.You smiled up at him and reassured him it was okay.You thought this was the perfect opportunity to kiss him finally.You pulled him by the collar of his shirt to give him a sweet peck on the lips, or so you thought, only for him to deepen the kiss with you.


End file.
